divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
DOS 2 - DE - Arena Heroes List
'Description about the Arena Mode' Arena mode is a game mode for 2 to 4 players featured in original Divinity Original Sin 2 where the heroes were unnamed. In the Definitive edition Larian released 16 heroes with which you can create a team up to 4 heroes (depends on map rules) and play against other players online. Heroes list - alphabetical Alexandar · Combat Skills: '''Hydrosophist, Geomancer · '''Abilities – Hydrosophist: '''Healing Ritual, Hail strike, Rain, Winter Blast · '''Abilities – Geomancer: '''Worm Tremor, Fortify, Impalement, Living Wall · '''Source Abilities: '''Acid spores, Summon artillery plant · '''Talent: Living Armor · Description: Son of Lucian and Divine apparent, Alexandar uses his power to protect and heal throughout lad and sea. Braccus · Combat Skills: '''Warfare, Necromancer · '''Abilities – Warfare: '''Rush attack, whirlwind, Taunt, Enrage · '''Abilities – Necromancer: '''Death wish, Living on the Edge, Shackles of pain, Mosquito swarm · '''Source Abilities: '''Grasp of the Starved, Overpower · '''Talent: Picture of Health · Description: War and death were the mad Sourcerer king Braccus´ constant companions on his quest for power. Resist at your peril. Dallis the Hammer · Combat Skills: '''Warfare, Polymorph · '''Abilities – Warfare: '''Whirlwind, Enrage, Crippling blow, Battle stomp, Phoenix Dive · '''Abilities – Polymorph: '''Spider legs, Tentacle lash, Bull horns · '''Source Abilities: '''Forced exchange, Overpower · '''Talent: Executioner · Description: Dallis the Hammer is the finest general of the Divine Order. Adaptive and battle-tempered, she´s forged many paths to victory. Gareth · Combat Skills: '''Warfare, Geomancer · '''Abilities – Warfare: '''Battle stomp, Crippling blow, Deflection, Bouncing shield, Guardian angel · '''Abilities – Geomancer: '''Fortify, Reactive armor, Mend metal · '''Source Abilities: '''Thick of the fight, Overpower · '''Talent: What a rush · Description: Brave and steadfast, the Seeker Gareth is a natural leader and veteran of battlefields throughout Rivellon. Jahan · Combat Skills: '''Pyrokinetic, Geomancer · '''Abilities – Pyrokinetic: '''Fireball, Ignition, Laser Ray, Flaming Crescendo · '''Abilities – Geomancer: '''Poison dart, Earthquake, Fossil strike, Impalement · '''Source Abilities: '''Summon Fireslug, Meteor Shower · '''Talent: Torturer · Description: A demon hunter who makes evildoers tremble, Jahan´s purpose in life is to burn the forces of darkness from the land. Kniles the Flenser · Combat Skills: '''Scoundrel, Necromancer · '''Abilities – Scoundrel: '''Terrifying Cruelty, Sawtooth Knife, Gag Order, Cloak and Dagger, Corrupted Blade · '''Abilities – Necromancer: '''Shackles of pain, Corrosive Touch (geomancer ability), Vampyric Hunger (hydrosophist ability) · '''Source Abilities: Daggers Drawn, Black Shroud · Talent: Leech · Description: An expert in torment, Kniles knows just where to stick the knife in. His luckiest victims die quickly - and stay dead. 'Lohar' · Combat Skills: '''Scoundrel, Polymorph · '''Abilities – Scoundrel: '''Adrenaline, Backlash, Ruptured Tendons, Corrupted Blade, Sleeping Arms · '''Abilities – Polymorph: '''Chicken Claw, Chameleon Cloak, Spider Legs · '''Source Abilities: '''Fan of Knives, Mortal Blow · '''Talent: The Pawn · Description: Dark magic and treacherous cunning defines the infamous dwarven crime lord Lohar. Where will he appear, and what form will he take? Lord Arhu · Combat Skills: '''Summoning, Polymorph · '''Abilities – Summoning: '''Conjure Incarnate, Dimensional Bolt, Shadow Infusion, Power Infusion, Elemental Totem · '''Abilities – Polymorph: '''Chicken Claw, Medusa Head, Flay Skin · '''Source Abilities: '''Ethereal Storm, Planar Gateway · '''Talent: Comeback Kid · Description: Confidant of the Divine himself, Arhu is a cunning wizard, adept at changing his form and summoning aid to his side. Lucian · Combat Skills: '''Warfare, Pyrokinetic · '''Abilities – Warfare: '''Whirlwind, Blitz Attack, Phoenix Dive, Cleanse Wounds (Hydrosophist ability) · '''Abilities – Pyrokinetic: '''Firebrand, Fire Whip, Sparkling Swings, Flaming Crescendo · '''Source Abilities: '''Epidemic of Fire, Onslaught · '''Talent: Opportunist · Description: The champion of the Gods, guardian of the Source and fiery scourge of the Void, Lucian is a legend without equal. Malady · Combat Skills: '''Warfare, Aerotheurge, Polymorph – Spread Your Wings · '''Abilities – Warfare: '''Battering Ram, Whirlwind, Blitz Attack, Crippling Blow · '''Abilities – Aerotheurge: '''Teleportation, Blinding Radiance, Uncanny Evasion · '''Source Abilities: '''Onlaught, Closed Cirquit · '''Talent: Walk It Off · Description: Fast as lightning and twice as deadly, the half-demon Malady teleports with ease, leaving vanquished foes in her wake. Radeka the Witch · Combat Skills: '''Aerotheurge, Necromancer · '''Abilities – Aerotheurge: '''Teleportation, Vacuum Touch, Dazed Bolt, Electric Discharge, Superconductor · '''Abilities – Necromancer: '''Mosquito swarm, Raining Blood, Silencing Stare · '''Source Abilities: '''Thunderstorm, Chain Lightning · '''Talent: Savage Sortilege · Description: A soul-hungry Black Ring witch, Radeka wields blood and thunder, and enthrals the dead to her side. 'Ryker' · Combat Skills: '''Huntsman, Summoning · '''Abilities – Huntsman: '''Ricochet, Reactive Shot, Tactical Retreat, Ballistic Shot, Erratic Wisp (Aerotheurge ability) · '''Abilities – Summoning: '''Elemental Totem, Dimensional Bolt, Condor · '''Source Abilities: '''Planar Gateway, Arrow Storm · '''Talent: Far Out Man · Description: A notorious Lone Wolf assasin, Ryker rules fiefdom of the dead. His bow rarely misses, while his thrals clamour for blood. Saheila · Combat Skills: '''Huntsman, Geomancer, Polymorph – Chameleon Cloak · '''Abilities – Huntsman: '''Ricochet, Marksman´s Fang, Tactical Retreat, Pin Down · '''Abilities – Geomancer: '''Poison Dart, Poison Wave, Contamination · '''Source Abilities: '''Pyroclastic Eruption, Arrow Spray · '''Talent: Elemental Ranger · Description: A daughter of the forest and elven far-seer, Saheila´s aim is true and her crossbow is merciless. Slane the Dragon Knight · Combat Skills: '''Warfare, Hydrosophist, Polymorph – Spread Your Wings · '''Abilities – Warfare: '''Bouncing Shield, Crippling Blow · '''Abilities – Hydrosophist: '''Hail Strike, Ice Fan, Deep Freeze, Global Cooling, Ice Breaker · '''Source Abilities: '''Steam Lance, Hail Storm · '''Talent: Ice King · Description: Scourge of the skies, Slane the Winter Dragon can chill the blood and freeze the bones of his foes. Tarquin · Combat Skills: '''Necromancer, Summoning · '''Abilities – Necromancer: '''Silencing Stare, Living on the Edge, Bone Widow, Infect, Raise Bloated Corpse · '''Abilities – Summoning: '''Dimensional Bolt, Elemental Bolt, Dominate Mind · '''Source Abilities: '''Totems of the Necromancer, Grasp of the Starved · '''Talent: Ambidextrous · Description: Who needs blades, with a mind as sharp as Tarquin´s? The darkest of arts are his to summon against his foes. Zandalor · Combat Skills: '''Hydrosophist, Aerotheurge · '''Abilities – Hydrosophist: '''Rain, Restoration, Soothing Cold, Winter Blast · '''Abilities – Aerotheurge: '''Dazing Bolt, Superconductor, Teleportation, Electric Discharge · '''Source Abilities: '''Hail Storm, Time Warp · '''Talent: Elemental Affinity Description: First amongst wizards, the legendary Zandalor can bend even air and water to his bidding. Notes Category:Original Sin 2 characters